


Human

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6454831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Human

He is the most human of them. 

But it hardly throws of his game. 

He is the glue that holds them together. 

And stops them from hurting each other.

He is their precious hawk.

Who no one dare not mock.


End file.
